sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Nimue Raven-Claw the Hedgehog
Lady Raven-Claw is © by Knuckles the Echidna Lover, no one except myself and others whose characters are involved with Lady Raven-Claw are allowed to edit this page without my permission. Lady Nimue Raven-Claw is an Eighteen-year-old Dark-Midnight Blue Goth Hedgehog Lady from an Old English background. Info Full Name: Lady Nimue Aurora Raven-Claw Title: Lady of the Raven-Claw Household Job/Occupation: Witch Other Names: Lady Raven-Claw, Nimue, M'Love (by Simon) Age: Eighteen Gender: Female Species: European Hedgehog Family: Simon Raven-Claw (husband) Unborn child to Simon (to be female, hopefully) Romantic Interest: Simon the Bilby (husband) Fur/Muzzle Colour: All fur Dark Midnight Blue, Muzzle and most of Body Greyish Cream. Eye colour: Grey. Homeworld: N/A Appearance TBD Personality At first meeting, Nimue appears to be sweet, modest and kind-hearted. Don't be a fool to her outer charm; falling for her at first glance is a mistake most people come to regret. Seductive, witty, and powerful beyond a twisted extent, she has no emotions or feelings for anyone but herself and her power gain. She has furthered this notion with living (More or less dead) proof, via killing her Father, Mother and Elder Sisters to be the next one in line to take over her Father's fortune. Having said that about Nimue, she is very snide and devious, and shows no signs of caring for any other living thing. Nimue may be cruel and unkind, but if you are a close and trustworthy ally, she will look after you and treat you the exact same way you treat her. She has been noted to have something left of a heart, noting that she seems to douse Simon in her affections, although it is unknown if he returns said affections. It also seems as though she is on her own personal quest to gain perfect beauty; although she deems herself "perfect" already, since stumbling upon men who don't bow to her looks, she has stated that her "womanly charm" is dimming, and that she needs to be brought upon perfection itself, to redeem her full beauty. Story Nimue Raven-Claw started off as any sweet young child born into a rich family would; a wealthy mother and father to look after her, plenty of space in the household to roam about and be the child that she so longed to be, and two older loving sisters to play along side her as she grew older. But as she did, her sisters became less loving, her mother and father became distant from each other, and she started to realise the cold, harsh reality of the "real" world outside her own perect one. Come the day her sisters reached the age eighteen, her being two years younger at the time, the sisters saw nothing but their main title; All of the estates worth being owned as theirs in the will. Nimue asked her father where her place was and what she would recieve in time of his passing, but all she got back was a loud scoff and laugh in her face, with the quote "Last born children of the house recieve what they are worth; nothing." Nimue was determined to prove she had earned her part and place in the Raven-Claw household, and started to work hard labour alongside earning her keep. Her father still shunned her, whereas her mother sought out to trying to convince him she had earned at least part of their money in their tragic time of death. He agreed and placed her rights on the will; at least a quater of what the older siblings got and part of the estate. The old sisters were shocked; they immediately set to proving their father wrong and trying to convince him that she was in no way placeable on the family will. The father, now seeing what horrible a "mistake" he had made, began to mercilessly beat Nimue for her "tricking" him into placing her on the family will. At this point, Nimue delved into Witch craft. Who introduced her or How she found out is unknown, yet it is known that it was around this time she started to practise the art. It is also known that this was around the time she started to go slightly insane; falling off the edge of her sanity because of her sister's bullying, her father's beatings, and later to come, her slavery. Nimue had had enough; they had pushed her to her limit, and for once, she snapped back. Later one night, after her daily beatings and "punishments", Nimue retreated to their quaters, placing several powered trail markings on their floors under the heads of the beds. Once all in the house were asleep, she set her spell into play; controling all of them via a strong sort of voodoo. She continued to make her mother and father hang themselves from the roof via hooks attatched under their chins, also making them hoist themselves up, and made her sisters do seperate punishments for all they had done to her; the older twin was turned to drown herself in the outside pond after she had constantly tried to drown Nimue, and the second was sent to burn herself in the old braisen bull in the old stable, after she had tried to singe Nimue's fur off when she was five. Why she deicided to kill her mother after she tried to help her has been filed as her insanity taking over. Nimue took the "tragic and unfortunate" events to the local estate owners, and they gave the entire land and all living on it, to her. Nimue, now pleased and at the age of Eighteen after two years of pure abuse and mis-treatment, now had the entire Manor and servents waiting hand and foot to herself, whilst her family supposedly "rots in hell for all eternity." It has be known that from time to time, men from all ages enter her Manor, but are mostly never seen or heard from again... Relationships Family Lord's King William Lord's King William, better known as Will or Lord, is Lady Raven-Claw's horse. She claims his as her "only known live family" and enjoys his company very much. Romance Simon the Bilby Nimue and Simon are currently husband and wife; the two married not long after their introduction to one another and their soon following partnership; helping each other out with law problems and trading issues, enemies in need of disposal, and certain matters that only the latter could attend to. Simon offered Nimue his help to seek and remove all those opposing her past movements; to which she highly found both attracting and amusing. Simon seems to hold just as much affection toward Nimue as she does him; the two were close since their bond was formed. Upon the two agreeing to the partnership, Nimue's interest in Simon had only yet to grow. Arriving to every arranged meeting a minute before he would due to pure excitement of seeing the husband of her dreams, inviting him to her castle for a stroll and tea in her courtyard and if ever the problem of Simon's need to hide from the law, she was always the first to offer a secret harbouring that he would be perfectly safe and well protected within. This slight obsession led to Nimue forcibly making several of her servants construct Simon his own private study near her main living quarters that could only be accessed via both her room and a set of spiraling stairs that descended down to an elaborate underground passage only Nimue and Simon knew about; the previous creators of the tunneling system being murdered soon after to ensure Simon's full safety at all times. What's more, it's been noted that more guards were seen posted around her home when he was suspected to be about. It is apparent that the two do not care about the age difference between them; this also being shown in the current status of Nimue's health, her thus being lead to becoming pregnant and bearing Simon's child. Both Nimue and Simon click together like pieces to a jigsaw puzzle; Simon being diluded, maniacal and evil, and Nimue being twisted, seductive and purely torturious beyond ones belief. The two make a largely cracked, yet perfect couple; using Simon's intelligence and Nimue's beauty, they capture and experiment on many an innocent passerby. On the previous note "Any man that enters Nimue's mansion, never returns" that storyline was changed upon Simon's arrival; "Any living creature that enters the Raven-Claw household, leaves as a dead man walking..." Pointing out how many of the innocent people that were sadly forced to go to the mansion, to either drop off food supplies or notifications of any sort, or even the innocent traveller that became slightly too curious for the better good, had been dragged in and experimented on until no longer capable of being called a 'living' creature once again... Nimue and Simon both care for each other dearly, and would give their lives to look after one another. Nimue fears that Simon will no sooner 'drop dead' due to his age, and is often calling the family's private doctor to check his health; Simon doing the same in fear of the new life Nimue carries inside of her, fearing furtherly that if either the baby or Nimue is harmed, both will die. Friends Allies Mr. Sonitus Mr. Sonitus and Lady Nimue get along rather well; the two enjoy having "torture" time together, going out on killing sprees whenever they have free time. Marionette the Puppet TBD Rivals Archar, Paladin unit 854 Archar was one of the many strong, young knights Nimue has had dragged to her Manor in name of her beauty. He was caught fighting against a neighbouring kingdom, and sent back to Nimue as a "present" from the Prince wishing to find her hand. She took one of the two offers; Leaving the Prince's offer of marriage and accepting the Paladin. Bloody and beaten, he lay infront of her as she made her descision to keep the young man alive in return for his protection. He replied by telling her his trust was not easily won over, and she agreed to give him food, shelter, weapons and transport whilst he was staying in her household. The two seem to show high interest towards each other, as shown by the constant sexual teases they throw at each other and the sneaky glances they swap whilst alone. Enemies Theme TBD Quotes TBD Gallery Trivia *Lord's King William is a Black Clydesdale Horse. **It seems as though Will (Lord's King William) shares Nimue's blood thirst and passion for winning; he appears to be rather snide and ruthless to anyone unkind toward Nimue and seems to enjoy watching her beat people senseless and is possibly noted he may even join in *Although it is known that she uses her witch powers to seduce men to her doing, she appears to not try and use her magic on Simon when she tries to get him to love her. Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Magical Abilities